Son of Black: Grimm Beginnings
by MultisyncJ
Summary: AU. Pre Ps. What if prankster extraordinaire Sirius Black had a bastard son on a OoP recruiting trip to the states? This is the story of that bastard son getting discovered and rasied by the Tonks'. Can this street rat get polished into the lord he is born to be? Read on and find out. Rated M to cover my ass later. What else could expect from the son of Sirius?
1. Prologue: New York state of mind

Okay guys this is my first real attempt at Harry Potter fanfics, I look forward to your comments about what I should be doing and such. I am doing this beta-less so it's a bit tricky but I'm trying here. Coincidentally if anyone wants to beta feel free to hit me up, I need all the help I can get. I think it goes without saying all the characters belong to J.K Rowling etc.

His lungs were on fire but he knew he couldn't stop. it had started out so well, he did what he always

did when he needed some cash. a "magic show" he would do a few slight of hand tricks, then when the

moment was right take a expensive watch or some wallet or such. unfortunately the expensive watch happened to belong to a wall street prick who could run. so Aries did what he does best. Run.

The chase had been going on for about 9 blocks of Aries using every dirty trick he knew, ducking in alleys, going through large crowds to disappear, sliding under a fence. but the suited man would not give up. but Aries had a few plans just in case. he ducked into another alley, but instead of cutting into another street he ran into the wall to propel himself on the fire escape ladder. he kept climbing not stopping until he was at the top. just as he was going to stop and finally get a look at the watch he worked oh so hard to procure he heard the familiar sound of the fire escape ladder being grabbed. he cursed silently to himself as he readied himself for what he he was gonna do. the man reached the top

"kid, it's over. give me my watch and we can let this end now" huffed the man in a now sweat soaked suit in between large laboring breaths

"i would love to give the watch back, but i gotta eat tonight" wheezed Aries as he was trying to get some much needed air into his tiny lunges.

"look kid you got no where to run, GIVE ME THE WATCH" hissed the man as he advanced toward Aries.

Aries knew he was gonna have to jump. he hoped for a short distance between buildings, or at least a soft dumpster below the man saw Aries look at the edge of the building. comprehension drawing he hastily tried to placate Aries

"Kid, look a watch isn't worth dying for" said the man in his most soothing voice. The steel in his eyes betraying it.

Aries looked at the watch in his hand. looked like gold, real gold. he sighed. his stormy grey eyes got a

determined glint as he sprinted for the edge. the man was in too much shock to do anything. Aries reached the edge and right at the last moment kicked off into a long jump, like he read in a track and field book once. unfortunately the alley was a bit too wide, Aries knew he wouldn't make it. he was starting to panic. he saw the ground coming so close. when suddenly he felt as though he was being sucked threw a tube. when he braced for impact all he felt was grass. he looked around and saw trees and just past the grove a hiking path. this was central park, he was home.

Aries was incredibly confused but very glad that worked out, he looked at his hand and saw the glimmering watch still there. He let out a hiss of pain as he tired to walk over to his knapsack to store the watch. Searching is leg for the source of the pain he found a large gash on his thigh, he must have gotten it when he hopped the rusted chain link fence in the chase following his theft of the watch. Once he reached his knapsack, which was inside his tent made of various things he has stolen or found, he put the watch with the other valuables to sell once he was ready, he reached for his first aid kit, or as he called it his worst aid kit, seeing as he could not afford one he made one himself.

It consisted of clean rags, model plane glue, some fishing hooks and thread, a lighter and his personal favorite, cheap vodka. For when needed to clean the wounds or fight off the pain. Aries dropped his bloody pants to get a better look at the gash, it was already looking like it would scar. To stave off infection he grabbed a clean rag and soaked it in some of the booze. He braced himself as he started to clean the cut and the surrounding area. That burning pain let him know it was working, he would take a shot of the drink but he was running low so he had to save it. Aries looked at the now cleaned wound, it still looked pretty deep. Swearing under his breath as he fished out the hook, thread and lighter he was going to need. He set fire to the tip of the hook, once satisfied with the sterilization he threaded it and dove it into the flesh. Sewing it up as he would a tear in his clothes he didn't cry, tears meant weakness he thought to himself and Aries S. Black was not weak.

As he was tending to himself he couldn't help but think of his name, the only thing he had to hold onto of his parents, he remember the matron telling him his mother died shortly after giving birth to him. The matron Miss Periwinkle went on to bemoan how his mother had him out of wedlock, not even knowing where the father was, just knowing his name, Sirius Black. He was three when he found out. It was also the year he escaped the hell on earth that was that dump of a orphanage. The building was two steps from condemned and in desperate need of some TLC. But it was woefully in need of money, something in short supply when they relied on donations. It would seem no one cared for orphans. He memories of the place were all bad so he couldn't blame the people for not donating. The children, especially the older ones who didn't get adopted were the worst. They would hurt him, or at least try to. He might have been three but he had power, a particularly nasty piece of work named Jason Dewitt tried to touch him, he remembered how his power had jettisoned the kid into the wall, he didn't know which surprised him more, the fact that he power or the fact that the building didn't collapse when Jason was thrown into the wall.

After the confrontation with Jason the other kids feared him, Aries at first was thrilled, now he would get respect and maybe some more stuff, that wasn't the case. He became a pariah, after so many attempts to show the other children he wasn't going to hurt them he had stopped trying. The young boy would hole himself in his room and try to replicate the thing he did to Jason. It started small, like a tingle in his body, but he was strong and he willed this force to do a few things, bring him objects for a distance, push things away, sometimes fix broken things, doing to much consecutively would tire him quickly. After spending a few months practicing his gifts he left that place like a bat out of hell, thinking he could make it on his own.

Oh to be so optimistic, had he the choice he would do it again, he had set up some kind of life for him self. He had his camp in the north woods of central, somehow he had not been caught in these five years, Aries was positive his powers were involved. The young boy thought back to a particularly scary time in which a group of teens were chasing him, determined to catch and do god knows what to him, but once he crossed the threshold to his small grove they stopped and were confused, almost as if he had disappeared. Not even bothering to walk past the line itself and went back into central park proper. Those powers had also saved his bacon a few times, more then he would care to admit, like when he was in desperate need of food and would sit on a bench, pretend to read the paper all whilst using his powers to get peoples money out of their pockets and into his hands.

As Aries finished his first aid he pushed those thoughts and memories down, needing to focus on the now like his eminent survival. In this pursuit he decided to both check if he could walk after his patch up and to see if his fish net caught him some dinner. Limping his way walked out of the north woods where his camp was to the Harlem Mere to check his net. Little did he know he wouldn't make it to the water.

On his route to the mere he got a bit sore in the leg and decided to sit on one of central parks many benches to take a small rest. As he sat he watched people walking the path or enjoying the early summer breeze. He felt a small ping of jealousy as a boy about his age strolled by with his parents not a care in the world. Aries squashed that feeling immediately, jealousy was an ugly thing. He took the moment to tie his wavy raven black hair into a manageable pony tail, thinking he would need to cut it soon. Once finished he noticed the oddest thing he has seen all day, an owl perched on his bench not two feet from him. Now he had seen owls in the park, but never in broad daylight. It also had a letter of all things tied to it's leg and was glaring at him, sticking it's leg out at him looking very impatient.

"You don't expect me to take that do you?" questioned Aries wondering if this grouchy bird even understood him.

To Aries surprise the large eagle owl nodded, not wanting to provoke the bird in question Aries took the missive off of it's foot. Once the object removed the owl flapped it's massive wings and flew away. Aries took a moment to examine the letter. First thing he noticed was that it was old looking parchment instead of the normal crisp white paper he has seen. The next thing is that his name was on the front. He turned around and saw a wax seal with two intertwined dragons around an ornate letter "G", deciding to err caution this time he ripped into the envelope with much fervor. A lengthy piece of parchment fell out. Aries wasting no time unfurled it and read on.

"_Dear customer,_

_It has come to our attention that your magical signature has registered as a beneficiary to a most important will reading at Gringotts Wizarding Bank, London. The will reading is scheduled for June 21st and will take place promptly at 12:00 pm."_

Aries stopped reading for a moment, head full of questions. What is a wizard bank, how did a letter get addressed and sent to him from England. And how the hell do they expect him to get to London to be at the will reading in, he looked at his shitty wrist watch and saw the time was 11:45 am, 15 minutes. Deciding this was a prank he read on for the hell of it.

"_If you can not make it to the bank in such a time Gringotts is going to auto-portkey you to the reception room at the bank for your connivance, for a fee. Thank you for banking at Gringotts._

_May your gold flow like the blood of the enemy_

_Bogrod- Black Account Manager"_

"Wait what..." before Aries could say more he felt a tug at his navel sucking him into darkness.

So yeah, there's the prologue. Yeah I know there is a lack of harry potter stuff but give it a chance, next chapter we really start this thing. Also I am serious about beta inquiry's I need the help. Thanks for reading :D


	2. Chapter 1: Business at the Bank

Aries landed square on his ass. As he looked around he realized he wasn't in central park anymore. Marble pillars lined the opulently decorated walls, chandeliers providing light on the polished floor which looked to be made of even more marble. He was in such a daze from the sheer size of the wide and empty room he didn't notice the short mean looking creature glaring impatiently at him, the only thing missing would be tapping his foot and irately sighing at Aries.

"why must wizards always read our letters in there underwear, always showing off there squishy pink body's" the creature sighed. "for a small fee Gringotts can provide suitable coverings for the young wizards body" continued the annoyed being.

Aries looked down at his lower body, realizing he must have not put on his spare pants after patching himself up. Feeling embarrassed and slightly cold he turned to pinstripe suited creature.

"ah yeah, I would like some pants, I don't know my size though, sorry." replied the under-dressed boy. "also, how should I address you, as I believe we haven't introduced each other yet" said Aries trying to not seem so rude.

"I am Swift Fang, and I know who you are. Mr. Black. To answer the unasked question I see on your face, I am goblin." said the goblin as he pulled some odd Rubik's Cube sized pyramid form his pockets. He waved the thing over Aries, after a moment or so it beeped. He looked a bottom and then nodded, pushing a button on the side it flew away at a break neck pace.

"just a moment, your trousers will be here shortly" said Swift Fang very professionally, but Aries could feel his disdain a mile away.

What seemed like seconds later a pair of a black suit came flying in on a seemingly alive hanger. The goblin without speaking motioned towards a door on the left side of the room. Aries grabbing the suit walked into the suit without protest, he had so many questions but didn't want to bother Swift Fang, mostly because swift fang looked like he could end Aries life faster then he could say help. Once Aries entered the room he saw a bench and a mirror, it reminded him of a department store changing room. As Aries changed into the suit that was the nicest thing he has ever wore he couldn't help but wonder if this was all some odd fever dream and he was still in his tent dying from an infection of some sort. He looked around and even saw a pair of dress shoes on a shelf in his size, he might afraid of the goblins, but they have great service, and great taste in clothing.

Exiting the room dressed like the type of person he would rob he found Swift Fang waiting. The goblin motioned for him to follow him down the hall. Aries deciding not to try his patience followed, he had questions but he also had a vague idea of where he was and what he was going to, remembering the letter now resting in his jacket. Limping at a fast pace to match the goblins stride down the halls was almost like a tour of the Met with how many expensive looking vases and paintings adorning the walls, doors with rough sounding names breaking the string of artifacts.

After a long hallway he reached the door that said Bogrod. Swift Fang opened the door and motioned inside. It was a large office, a old looking goblin at the desk looking with interest. On either side of the large wooden desk were two families looking very different, on the left were a serious looking trio of blonds wearing expensive looking clothes and having a matching expressions of boredom like they were better then everyone. The father had long platinum blond hair in a tie, wearing silky green robes carrying a cane. The mother adorned in diamonds, her hair in a plait going down to her regal looking dress. The third looked about Aries age, that is were the similarity's ended. He had a haughty expression of boredom. He had a very sharp angular face and short blond hair slicked back.

To the right was a much different looking family. There was a jolly looking father, brown hair and a thick mustache which added to his charm, wearing a suit that spoke of comfort but not decadence. The mother was a woman with thick, shining light brown hair, long eyelashes and softer and wide eyes sitting regally in the chair, wearing a pant suit, a brief case her side. Must be a lawyer or a career woman of some description. Finally was a board looking teenager, she had a heart shaped face and shockingly pink hair in a punk style, she was wearing a ripped up pair of jeans and a t shirt. She was also listing to a Walkman. She looked over her shoulder noticing Aries enter the room, talking off her headphones she winked at him flirtatiously. Aries did his best flirt face and winked back, they both started laughing.

Aries looked between the two families and sat next to the kind looking family, the cutie with the pink hair was only a bonus he swore. The goblin seeing everybody had sat down he cleared his throat while pulling out piece of parchment.

"On this day we commence the reading of the last will and testament of the former Lord Arcturus Black IV, on this day June 21st 1988." started the old goblin Bogrod.

"about bloody time" mumbled the bored looking blond boy. "what was that Draco?" replied the mother "nothing mother" said Draco as he looked down.

"As I was saying, we are here to go over the deceased's last wishes and bequeathments. As per Arcturus' will we will start with the reading of a letter he penned in his final days of life." spoke Bogrod. He cleared his throat as he got ready to read the letter.

"_As I feel the end nearing I can't help but have many regrets. I have seen the rise and fall of a dark lord, and because of that fool I have lost most of what I cared about most in this world. Family. I have lost both my sons, my darling wife and some grandchildren to that genocidal fool. I feel like such a fool for throwing the family in with this crack pot. The worst part being he has turned my members of this once noble family against each other, my daughter and grandson come to mind. In that I say to whoever showed to this will reading an apology. I let this family crumble to a pitiful shadow of it's former self. To whoever is put in charge of this family I wish the best of luck, if it's that dreadful Malfoy upstart Narcissa_ _ married I will roll in my grave, I hope you can drag the family name out of the muck and make it shine like the jewel it once was. To Sirius my heir apparent I am sorry, I hope you get your day in court. I tried I really did._

_Farewell and goodnight_

_Arcturus Black IV"_

"now onto the bequeathments, to my niece Narcissa I leave the sum of twenty thousand galleons and the summer home in Spain she loved so much. To my nephew by law _Lucius, I leave this single knut, my he never taste the power of British nobility. To my disowned niece Andromeda, I leave ten thousand galleons, you may be disowned but you are still a daughter of black and should live like one. Anything else shall go to the next lord black" read Bogrod._

_The blond man, Lucius, was seething. Andromeda had tears in her eyes, Aries was confused as to why he was at the reading to begin with. Lucius must have noticed the lack of Aries in the will as well. _

_"why is this pauper here at all. I thought your cleaners came after important meetings like this." he hissed_

_"Mr Malfoy, still your temper, this boy is here because he is of house black. Now calm down or I will throw you out of this office." replied Bogrod in icy manner._

_Bogrod opened one of the draws on his massive dark wood disk. He brought out a box which he opened and put the contents of very carefully. There was a jewel encrusted wickedly sharp looking knife, a bowl, a feather and a smaller box._

_"Today Gringotts senors detected a most peculiar thing. A ping of magical use from America, a member of the black family had been found. We sent a goblin to Gringotts New York to double check the scanner, it came back positive, so we sent the letter to him. To determine his parentage we must have him cut his palm and drip his blood into the bowl. We then dip the quill into the bowl and it will write his parentage on the parchment, if records of there blood are here, if not it will be blank. Do you understand child?" said Bogrod holding the knife by blade like an expert_

_Aries was nervous but nodded, he grabbed the knife by the handle and took a deep breath. He rested the blade on his palm and with a quick slash he cut himself a little to deeply. He balled his fist and let the blood drain into the old looking bowl. Bogrod dipped the quill into the blood and released his grip on it. It glowed and moving with it's own autonomy started to write, Aries couldn't read it upside down so he let the goblin as he slathered the provided paste onto his cut to heal the cut. The Tonks' and the Malfoys' were watch with trepidation as they wanted to know just who this child was._

_Bogrod cleared his throat "it would appear this child is the son of Sirius black, his mother is unknown meaning her records are not here at Gringotts, we could look into that for a fee. So this child is illegible for the lord ship"_

_"THIS PAUPER COULD BE THE NEW LORD BLACK" shouted Lucius. His wife and son looking shocked at the outburst, or the possibility Aries could be a lord, he wasn't sure._

_"SETTLE DOWN MR. MALFOY, he may be the heir apparent but if the family magic feels he is unsuitable he won't get it." replied Bogrod_

_"hmm, well see what the old magics have to say about the at best half-blood pauper" Mr. Malfoy said much calmer with a smug look on his face._

_"um, how does the magic decide if I'm worthy?" croaked Aries his mouth dry from all the shocking revaluations of the day. _

_"well Mr. black it's quite simple, all you do is put the lords ring on your finger. If it deems you worthy it auto sizes to your finger, if not it emits a fowl black smoke." said Bogrod as he opened the small box pulling out a beautiful ring. _

_It was a marvel. Aries wasn't sure if the ring was silver or platinum, the seal of house black carved on the top with little decoration, it didn't need it, it spoke of power and riches without being gaudy._

_Aries was a little worried but put on a brave face. He slipped the ring on his right ring finger, he felt the ring stretching tendrils of magic, feeling him out, seeing if he was worthy. After a moment or so the ring started shaking violently, Aries was sure it was about to puff smoke, but it didn't. It shrunk to fit his young finger. He looked at it in awe. The Tonks' clapped with much fervor, the Malfoy men looked mutinous and the lady Malfoy looked thoughtful if anything._

_"congratulations, lord black, the ring found you worthy. Well this concludes the will reading, all except lord black may leave, we have business to discuss." said Bogrod rubbing his palms together looking quite excited._

_Aries flipped off the Malfoys as they got ready to leave. The pink haired girl laughed and corrected Aries, pointing out that in England they use two fingers, Aries fixed his mistake as the Malfoys left, at least two of them seething with fury. The father and the pink haired daughter were making to leave themselves but Andromeda signaled them to stop. She approached Aries, and pulled a card out._

_"it's a pleasure to meet you lord black, it would seem Bogrod wants to talk so ill keep this short. If your in need of legal counsel or meet some of your family just give me a call" said Andromeda as she handed Aries a business card._

_As she was making to leave Aries looked at her card._

__Tonks, Tonks and Hornneby__

__Magical & Muggle attorneys at law __

__offices in Diagon Alley and muggle London__

__XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX__

_"excuse me Bogrod do I need a lawyer for this meeting?"_

_"if you so choose you could have legal counsel, lord black."_

_Aries ran out of the room, catching up with the Tonks and called out "Mrs. Tonks wait, it turns out I am in need of some legal advice."_

_"well then let's go" replied Andromeda smiling_

_the four of them walked back into the office. Bogrod must have used the time to get out so many files, stacks of them on the desk. Aries almost wanted to just leave, but knew had to do this. Andromeda told the father and pink haired daughter to sit on couch on the side of the office, this seemed like it was going to take awhile._

_"okay lord black let's get started. Your house is in quite the state, a lot of your properties have been making money. I suppose being a land lord has it's benefits, a little work for a lot of profit." started Bogrod passing Aries a large list of properties._

_"it's divided into four categories, the first being private homes you own for personal use, those are in disuse and I would recommend having our fine builders to check out the properties to see if they are habitable. The second group are your homes that you have rented to to. These have been making steady amounts of capital. In fact it's the majority of your revenue, your investments have not been so well but we will go over that later. The third group being businesses you own but don't actively participate in. the majority of Knockturn Alley being this. Finally we have an island in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle." droned Bogrod._

_"um excuse accounts manager Bogrod, could it be possible to take a copy of these files and get back to you?" said Aries trying to be polite even though he was board out of his skull_

_"that reminds me lord black, what are your sleeping arrangements here in England?" budged Andromeda,_

_"well I uh you see, __I have no home. __" mumbled Aries._

_"eh, excuse me lord black" Andromeda replied confused_

_"I have no home. I'm an orphan, and a street rat okay" replied Aries pouting_

_Andromeda felt horribly, this child had lived on his own for Merlin knows how long, all alone. She vowed to herself in that moment he would come with her._

_"Aries I insist that you come to live with us" Andromeda said motioning to the family, they nodded, the pink hair one crying a little._

_"Cool let's go" said Aries happy to go_

_just as Aries got up and started to walk toward the family, his wound reared it's ugly head, having him grasp his leg in pain as it cramped up. Andromeda rolled up his pant leg to see what the source of the pain was. She saw the big ugly scar and shook her head._

_"before we head home we need to take a trip to St Mungo's" tssked Andromeda_

_"whats that" hissed Aries in pain_

_"a hospital" replied Andromeda absent mindlessly as she looked at the scar._

_In that moment Aries realized he was going out the proverbial pan and into the fire. His only response was to croak._

_"Crap."_


	3. Chapter 2: Magical Maladies, Oh my!

Aries exited the green fire and was ushered into a hall way, a group of people in matching green robes propped him up onto a floating stretcher, he tried to reassure them that he was fine, but he kept being cut off with the same platitudes that all medical professionals seem to learn in school. He was resisting so he found one of the green robed wizards flicked his wand opening Aries mouth and pouring some oddly sweet liquid down his throat. He immediately felt very drowsy, it might not be bad to close his eyes for a little he thought to himself...

His eyes shot open, he was in a clinically white room. Why did all hospital rooms look the same, Aries thought to himself. The vague smell of cleaning supplies also helping to set the mood, he supposed some things never changed muggle or magical. Aries noted he felt sore form head to toe and his throat was parched. As he reached for the water on the bed side table he saw the pink hair girl sitting on the chair closet the doors listing to her walk man, she noticed the movement herself, taking off her headphones and started to make conversation.

"uh sorry they put you threw all that Aries, mom can be a little over dramatic" said the pink haired girl rubbing the back of her neck embarrassed by her mother.

"a little? You'd think I had just been run over by a taxi in Time Square. I have been meaning to ask, I know your moms name because of the will reading but I never caught yours." Aries croaked between gulps of water

"promise to never use it? It's kind of important, I hate my name." questioned the pink haired witch.

"i promise" replied Aries

"it's Nymphadora Tonks, but please for your sake call me Tonks." said Tonks her hair turning a reddish pink.

"can all wizards change there hair color?, that seems like a cool thing to know." asked an excited Aries.

"nope, well actually yeah, but for most wizards and witches it would require a wand. I was born with a rare ability, I'm a metamorphmagus." she declared proudly. To prove her point she morphed her entire body to look like Aries, somehow her clothes didn't slip off her now smaller frame.

"that's pretty sweet, although i imagine it could pose a problem. A little too much attention from guys comes to mind." Aries thought out loud.

"you have no idea. It sucks, at this point i hex them for asking me to change into some porn star or celebrity" sighed Tonks looking a bit dejected.

Aries felt bad for bringing her down, so he switched topics to get her mind off such things. "must be great for pranking though. Being able to put on anyone's face for a bit to fool people." he tried, taking a complete shot in the dark.

Tonks laughed, her hair turning canary yellow. "oh yeah, do i have some stories. Like this one time our potions professor was late to class so i morphed into him and did a french cancan. It was legendary." she went on to give a little background on the professor in question. Aries thought he sounded like a massive prick.

Just as Tonks was gonna go into another story of this magic school she went to Andromeda walked in with a grim expression on her face, a another wizard in lime green robes followed her in. The wizard, Aries assumed a healer, waved his wand over Aries, tsking the whole time.

"Lord Black i must say i have never seen such sustained damage in my career as a healer. I dare say it's a good thing you came in for your leg injury." said the healer.

"what was the damage?" asked Andromeda nervously.

The healer looked at his chart. "well besides the severed ligament in his leg we patched up, he had several crack ribs, hairline factors in his arms and legs, he was also going through magical exhaustion" read the healer from a list.

"magical exhaustion? How is that possible, i don't know how to do any." lied Aries, those little tricks of his could save him if he kept quite.

"well Lord black, you may not have been actively doing magic but your body has been doing it for quite some time. I will put this bluntly, without your magic you would have died a long time ago, your magic has been supplementing your lack of nutrients and vitamins, giving you a healthy body at the cost of magical energy, maybe too healthy, as well honestly a prepubescent boy should not have that kind of muscle definition." the healer said whilst confirming with his chart.

"how long until he can come home with us?" questioned Tonks nervously.

"well miss Tonks that is a complicated question. On one hand we healed him fully, physically he is well above the average child. All he would need to be back to perfect health would be a potion and exorcise regime to exorcise his magical core. Because of the constant strain of magically keeping him healthy his core is in flux, I'm gonna recommend he get his wand early, as a lord he needn't worry Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, and I will right a note so you can have The Trace removed from your residence, your gonna wanna teach him some basic spells and how to control his power output. A stunner from him might seriously injure somebody. The tricky part of this whole issue being that all those years of street living he will most likely need a mind healer to help him adjust to civilian life. Lord Black if you are willing we can meet one of the mind healers and have a starter session, is this agreeable?" the healer questioned

Aries numbly nodded, he followed the healer in silence as he digested this information. His magic had kept him alive, that was a bitter pill to swallow. Although the outcome could be advantageous he thought, Tonks knew some advanced spells, she told him all about what she learned in her fifth year at Hogwarts, if he trained hard he could master those spells before he even had entered the hallowed halls of Hogwarts. The mind healer issue also bothered him, he felt he was well enough in the head, he was mostly doing this for Andromeda, he didn't want to start his time as a house guest on an unstable foundation.

As Aries talked to a healer Andromeda worried for the young lord, she had only just met but the thought of such a young child being through what he had sent her maternal instincts into overdrive. As she watch Aries talk to the mind healer behind the one way charmed wall she decided then and there she and Ted would look after the boy. Not just for the sake of House Black but for the sake of this wounded child. He would be deeply emotionally scarred and it would up to her family to love and nurture the boy to have some semblance of normality. Of course she knew she would also have to teach him how to be the lord of the house. She was already working on a schedule in her head, some way to balance the lords training, any academia he needed and the spell casting and physical exorcise he would need to do daily. She could always have Nymphadora help with the spell casting, with the trace gone from the house she could have her teach Aries while she planned his lessons, it would also be a good bonding for the two she thought. Yes that could work, let it never be said that even though she was cast out of house black she didn't take the teachings of her childhood for granted, she wasn't Slytherin for nothing. From behind the one way wall she could see Aries, in his hospital pajamas, no eight your old should look like that she thought, he was muscle bound threw his entire body, but not bulky, lithe would be the term to use. His entire body looked like a coiled spring waiting to move at moments notice, he was fighting like he didn't want to be there even though his face was the picture of calm it was kind of surreal. She was dislodged from her thoughts as the healer stepped out of the room, Aries still inside sitting patently.

"Mrs. Tonks I must say I have never had a conversation quite like that, he is an oddly perceptive young lad. He was also very cagey on details, the only way I got any information on his experiences was to fish it out of the little bits he would actually talk about. He was very unchildlike in his speech, quite erudite if anything. the only thing giving away his age being his nervous gestures. mentally mature but emotionally still a child. I also tried Legilimency with his consent, it was like a thick fog, he has repressed memories. I am gonna recommend you take this prescription for dreamless sleep for him as well. After that I wanted to see his magic capability, surprisingly-well developed for such a young wizard. Most curiously and ominously of all he had already discovered that he had some measure of control over them, and begun to use them consciously, he summoned a pen from across the room. I would keep a eye on him, he is going to be a very powerful wizard in time." said the mind healer looking quite excited.

Andromeda and the healer walked into the room Aries had his examination, he was spinning pens around in the air looking at them with deep concentration. As he turned his attention on them entering the room the pens dropped out of the air above his hand and into his open palm. He stood up and stretched.

"so are we done here, I'm kind of tired. Although I would like to know the time, after you guys knocked me out I lost all track of when it was." Aries yawned.

"lord black, you will a bit tired for the next couple of days, the healing potions are still doing there work inside you, so I recommend for the next few days you have lots of bed rest and take it easy, to answer your question, it is about noon, and the date is June 23rd. You must understand your body needed quite the patch up. I would also recommend you go to a mind healer once a month for a check up, I have the card of quite the good one, I trained him myself" said the healer as he fished through his pockets looking for the paper in question.

"ah here we are, healer Rothschild. He is good at unique cases, here is his card it has his business address." continued the healer as he got the card and handed it to Andromeda.

"can we go now, I'm really tired..." yawned Aries.

"sure thing Aries, let me fetch Ted and Dora, last I seen them they were at the tea room" Andromeda replied

and that was the last thing Aries knew before he fell asleep once again, damned potions was his last thought.

Authors note, still looking for a beta. Also I am quite sorry for the italics issue last chapter, and page brakes still elude me, but I'm trying.


	4. Chapter 3: Stir Crazy

The first thing Aries noticed when he woken up is that he was not at St. Mungo's anymore, that much was a relief. He always hated hospitable, he had only been there once before and it scared him to no end. His head foggy trying to remember the last couple hours? Days? He couldn't be sure anymore, the sheer amount times he had been drugged recently was vexing him to no end, he hoped it wouldn't become a running feature in his life. Aries attempted to get out the bed, he rose to quickly and the room started to spin, the potions must still be partly in him, he wasn't as drowsy but he felt a little foggy in the head. The next thing he did was check the time, the clock on the wall said it was 7:24 a quick peek out the window told him it was night. He wished he had a calendar, the sheer amount of days he has lost was troubling him. Aries needed to stretch his legs something fierce, and get a good idea of his surroundings.

As Aries crept down the hall of this unfamiliar home he heard a conversation in the distance, most likely coming from the kitchen. As he approached it got louder, he peeked his head into the door to see what they were doing, and who they were talking about. The Tonks family was sitting morosely around the small table in the corner of the kitchen. Tonks was absent mindlessly pushing her food around her plate, her normally pink hair absent, it was a jet black tonight, this couldn't be a good conversation Aries thought to himself. He leaned in to listen.

"we need to tell him, it just doesn't seem right to keep him in the dark" said Tonks staring defiantly at her mother. "he's going to find out eventually anyway."

"i didn't say we don't tell him ever, I merely think we should wait until he is older and could handle such news" defended Andromeda nervously.

"Pet, it is rather rude not to tell the boy about his father, for better or worse the child deserves to know" chimed in Ted, missing his usual jolliness.

Aries didn't like the sound of this, his father? Was he dead, or was it worse... could anything be worse than death? He realized his musing made him miss some of the conversation, he cursed to himself and leaned back in.

"okay, it's decided we will tell him when he asks, we don't want to seem to eager or cagey about it. I just want to know how we handle it now." nervously spoke Andromeda.

"Pet, you said it yourself the day you found out, you think he did nothing wrong. Why not tell the boy you think" chimed in Ted in between sips of his tea.

"I don't want to influence him, I got it, ill give the facts and nothing but the facts, and if he asks I'll share my option." declared Andromeda looking grimly satisfied.

She turned to Tonks, "Why don't you check up on Aries? The potions will have him groggy for the next few days, or at least that's what the healer said"

"sure thing mum" the ever-changing-witch said looking relived to go.

Aries took this as his cue to get back to the bed room as soon as possible, he quickly yet quietly ran back up the stairs and down the hall. He hopped in the bed rolled over to face away from the door and tried to get some sleep.

Having slept most of the morning away and finding himself waking up in the late afternoon, Aries stood in the hallway looking out the window while wearing a simple bathrobe the Tonks provided. Aching for a drink, he had got a glass of water from the bathroom in their guestroom and took upon himself to stretch his legs. he felt better compared to yesterday, but he was still rather nauseous and suffered from random spurts of dizziness. still, it was great to be on his feet for a while, he had felt useless the last few days.

He took a sip from his glass of water and watched the bird flying past the window facing the backyard. He too yearned for fresh air again and promised himself to continue his normal workout tomorrow. after taking another sip, he was suddenly confronted with a surprised voice coming from the landing.

"Aries?"

the young wizard turned around to see a rather worried Andromeda holding a box of various articles of clothing. "Aries, what are you doing out of bed?"

"good morning to you too, Andy," Aries smirked "Just stretching my legs. I feel better."

"it's the afternoon" Andromeda replied straight-faced

"semantics" Aries said taking another sip of his water

Andromeda sighed "the healer said you needed at least two days of bed rest. standing in the hallway is not bed rest."

"oh don't be such a worry wort Andy," Aries stepped over to her, grimacing as he was hit with a dizzy spell. "honestly, I'm fine."

Andromeda set the basket down the box of clothes, and turned Aries toward her. "Aries you were facing the wrong way" she sighed in exasperation

"the only legitimate reason for you to be out of bed today is to go to the bathroom and nothing else" she continued gently but firmly

"Andy, I..." started the young wizard, but he should have known better from the start.

Any attempt at reason failed when Andromeda raised her chin, held out her arm to point at the door to Aries new bedroom and said with fierce determination. "Get. Back. To. Bed."

Aries sighed defeated and complied.

Aries eyes fluttered open, he turned to face the clock, 4:30 am. He got up feeling a lot his old self, no neediness, no nausea, he felt great if not a little claustrophobic. He looked around the room looking for some suitable workout clothing. He saw the box Andromeda was carrying yesterday, set on the dresser nearest the door. He sauntered over to it, looking inside he found a plethora of clothing that looked to be his size, he would ask later, and threw on a pair of shorts not even bothering with a shirt. He walked quietly down the hall as to not wake the others and went out the door.

He looked around and saw a nice upper middle class neighbor hood, since he didn't know the area well he decided he would get on the roofs for a good vantage point. He turned to face the Tonks home, and leapt for the window, finding handholds in old buildings was easy enough. It was odd he though scaling the building, he hadn't done any physical activity in day's and some how felt better than had in a very long time, Merlin he loved magic.

He reached the roof and looked around for local land marks, there was a park down a few blocks, a butcher shop at the end of block, and the beauty of London in the distance. Deciding to stay on the roofs for this part of the workout he started his run, jumping and rolling over any gaps in between the buildings, but it was rare in the urban sprawl. What seemed like an hour or so later Aries decided the cardio part of his workout was over, he was a bit winded but tomorrow he would push a little harder, trying get better, faster, stronger, he needed to be strong. He walked toward the back of the Tonks' building and faced the back yard, there he saw his target. A large tree, he backed up and with a running start jumped on to the tree, he made it and slid down toward the ground. Just as he got to a sturdy branch about six feet of the ground he started to do pull ups on the branch.

After awhile Tonks walked out in a pair of leopard print pajama pants and a black t shirt yawning. She called out "Aries, come in, mum is going spare when she saw your empty room." followed by a massive yawn.

Aries hopped off the tree branch glistening in the early sun from sweat. He walked to the back door and went inside, nodding to Tonks in thanks. When he reached the kitchen he saw Andromeda pacing, ted looked over his shoulder from the stove where he was making tea and tossed Aries a towel. As he wiped his forehead he listened to what Andromeda had to say.

"I was worried sick, you could have been seriously injured, this is the first day you're not needing complete bed rest, you could hurt yourself or worse." she said angrily

"I was doing what the healers wanted, getting exercise. All I need is a wand to keep my core stable or something like that, this is all new to me." threw back Aries using the healers orders against her.

"regardless, you could have taken it easy, you could have had a nice a jog in the park. You just got better. Why push yourself into injury? She tried

"honestly Andy, I feel better than I ever have, for once I felt like I could take on a million people and still keep going. I can't imagine what would happen if not for the goblins finding me when they did." he tried to distract her

"this is true," she sighed and the anger seemed to melt, showing her worry "look I just don't want anything bad to happen to you, your our head of house, the fate of the well-being of this house rests on your shoulders." she pleaded " please just take it easier, just a bit"

Aries sighed "look, I admit I may have went a bit overboard. I'll try to go a little easier in the future. I'm sorry."

Andromeda smiled, before the conversation could continue ted laid down plates of food onto the table and winked as he turned back to tend to the eggs. Aries and the ladies stopped the conversation and tucked into the spread. As the meal progressed Aries wanted to bring up his father, but he decided to wait until dinner. So he stuck to lighter fare.

"say Andromeda, how did you get my size correctly for the box of clothes and stuff, and thanks by the way it's more clothes than I've ever had in my life" said Aries before sipping some tea. He was more partial to coffee, but beggars can't be choosers.

"well you can thank Nymphadora for that" she replied smiling

"mum! Don't call me that" huffed Tonks, her hair turning red.

"it's a beautiful name, and it ties you to the great house of black, I don't see why you despise it so." Andromeda sighed at her daughters melodramatics

"it's a stupid name, and why bother tying me to house black if we were cast out" spat back Tonks

"NYMPHADORA DRUELLA TONKS, don't you take that tone of voice with me, and you should be proud of your heritage." Andromeda exclaimed

Aries realized he shook the hornets nest, turning to Ted he shot an apologetic face and mouthed a quick sorry. He then disrupted the exchange before it could turn into a full-blown row.

"excuse me Andromeda, when am I going to get my wand? I do seem to recall the healer saying I need to exercise my magic." Aries cut in to the mother daughter fight.

Andromeda took a breath and faced Aries "well we could go after breakfast," she sniffed the air and changed her mind "i mean to say after you have a shower young man."

Aries wolfed down his meal and ran up the stairs wanting to get his wand, he was super excited to begin his magical journey.

Sorry to cut it short guys, I've been super busy the past few days and wanted to get something out. I just wanna thank you all for following and hope your enjoying the story. If you have any ideas or suggestions feel free to message me. And im still looking for a beta. So stay tuned for next chapter where we go wand shopping and have a little more Tonks Aries interaction.


	5. Chapter 4: Diagon and Wands

Hello all, sorry for the delay. I had to be with family over Xmas and had limited time with a computer.

* * *

>Any way, on with the story and I'll have an authors note at the bottom.<p><p>

The Tonks and Aries were in the car on their way to a most magical place, Diagon Alley, the largest magically dense area in England. It used boast the biggest in the U.K but Dublin wizards out did them a few years back. Aries was in the back seat with Tonks, thinking if it was so magical why would they need to drive there anyway? Although he did enjoy the car ride, getting to see London, relax and sitting next to Tonks was a bonus. Andromeda was in the passenger seat pointing out landmarks and other points of interest.

"Excuse me Andy, I must ask, if we are going to a magic shopping center why are going by car?" Aries had to question.

"It's tradition, every witch and wizard should see the main entrance at least the first time." she replied primly.

Aries looked over at Tonks, "Is it really worth all the traffic? I mean I was looking forward to Floo travel, it sounded really cool."

Tonks smiled "I thought the same thing when I was younger, but once you see it you get it. It truly is magic. That's all I'm going to say about it, I don't wanna spoil it for you." she smirked at the last part.

She thought for a moment before tacking on "I wouldn't be excited about the Floo, you get ash everywhere, and most first timers vom."

"I wouldn't, I have a very strong stomach." Aries said matter-of-factually.

Andromeda smiled, a few days with the Tonks and he was starting to act his age, it didn't happen much but when it did she had to smile.

"Why wouldn't you vom Aries? Fancy yourself tough one?" Tonks curiously questioned

"I haven't puked in a long time." Aries said, but he was looking with a very far off look. Tonks didn't pry, he would open up on his own when he was ready. She wanted to switch topics to get Aries less serious.

"So Aries, how have you been adjusting to Jolly ol' England?" Tonks asked

"It's an experience, there are a lot of things similar, but the driving on the left threw me off. The accents are awesome, I can't say much else, seeing as this is my first time in the city, because somebody cooped me up for days." he replied, taking a direct look at Andromeda for the last bit.

She raised her hands up defensively. Ted looked back in the rear view mirror and just smiled.

* * *

><p><p>

The first thing Aries noticed as Ted parked the car was that there was a dingy rundown looking pub that people walked by without giving it so much as a glance. He also noticed that the only people entering or exiting the establishment were dressed oddly by normal standards. Favoring cloaks and pointed hats over jeans and suits. Aries figured it was a spell of some sort. He looked up at the sign, The Leaky Cauldron, oh come on he thought, now there not even being subtlety, although if normal people couldn't see it he supposed it must be some kind of in joke.

"This is the entrance?" Aries questioned "it looks like somebody has refused to clean it for years"

Tonks just smiled "That is part of the charm, and a good lesson, everything is not as seems" she emphasized this by waggling her fingers over dramatically.

Aries just looked at her with a blank face "can we just cut the theatrics and go?" he deadpanned.

Tonks pretended to look hurt "Aw Aries, your no fun" she pouted.

As they crossed the road Aries took in the surroundings, they were in downtown London he knew that much, but everything was so different, he almost missed New York, almost. Then the party of four entered the pub. The smell of alcohol hit Aries nostrils first thing, he looked around feeling as though he stepped through time itself instead of a pub door, the décor screamed medieval with its wooden tables and lanterns hanging on the walls giving a dim and shadowy appearance. The clientele only helped the atmosphere, all wearing what seemed like period clothing. To top this all off was the toothless bartender polishing glasses with a dirty rag. Over all not the worst place Aries had been to he thought to himself, the illegal mahjong den in China Town came to mind.

Andromeda briskly walked through the sea of morning drinkers and nodded to the barkeep with an air of regality, Aries followed her lead, he was a lord after all... even if his jeans and a t'shirt look didn't scream lord of an ancient house.

Aries looked around the rather small and dingy ally they had walked into "So, is this were I buy my wand, is some creepy old man gonna open his trench coat and show me his wares?" Aries shot off looking board.

Tonks snorted "That comment is going to be a lot funnier as we leave, and you'll know why later, that's all I'm going to say about that"

Andromeda sniffed "Young people today, so impatient" she shook her head as she pulled out her wand. Tapping the bricks in a pattern she stepped back after completing the sequence, after a click she nodded.

Aries couldn't help but open his mouth in shock, there were rows of shops selling all sorts of odd and fantastic things. Shops advertising cauldrons and quills and everything in between. The streets were cobblestone and he could see the alley was not in full use, there weren't a lot of people, but the ones who were there were taking their time, or lounging around at one of the cafes or the ice cream shop. Aries didn't notice it but the Tonks were looking at him and smiling. After a moment to take in the splendor and whimsy Andromeda cleared her throat to get the groups attention.

"Okay group, this is Aries first time to the alley," she looked at Aries and smiled. "So after we get his wand we are at his mercy, and yes honey you can show him the Quidditch shop."

Tonks jumped up and down excitedly, Aries was still in awe as the Tonks led him down the alley pointing out the various shops and a general idea of what they sold, the apothecary interested Aries, the rows of jars containing Merlin knows what. He might want to get into potions he thought to himself.

"Whats with the alley on the left" Aries said snapping out of his awestruck state.

"Oh that's Knockturn Alley , it has a bad reputation but it is a great place to get rare potion ingredients and obscure books, just keep a close eye on your coin purse." replied Andromeda nonchalantly "We won't be going there this time, but if you really want to we could check out the book store some other time." she added

Aries nodded "So there are other wizard alleys like this?"

"Well there's Whimsic Alley down the street and to the right, that's the magical theater and clubbing district, and in one of the off shooting alleys is Horizon Alley, which has more business, like the elf domestic agency and the magical law offices and such." she replied thinking about it for a moment. "That's about it, but I expect there will be more, the wizard race is growing, more so in the last eight years."

After a bit of a walk the family reached their destination, Ollivanders. The shop was a narrow and shabby building with peeling gold letters over the door of the shop read: _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._ Aries wondered if it was one person the whole time or a family thing. Could wizards even live that long? He would need to get to the book shop to figure that out, another thing to put on his list.

"The shop is a bit small on the inside, so you can enter on your own. We will be right here waiting for you" Andromeda said as she handed Aries a leather bag, from the jangling noise it made he could tell it was wizard money.

Aries took a deep breath and entered the shop.

* * *

><p><p>

As Aries entered he did see it was small, probably fitting three to four people at most. There were rows of shelves filled with boxes, Aries assumed they were wands. Behind the counters were wand polishing kits and all manner of holsters and leather pouches for holding wands. Noticing the shop was empty Aries called out "Hello? Anybody there?"

"How can I help you?" Aries spun around and saw an old man, he had a messy head of white hair and mysteriously void looking blue eyes. Aries was also creeped out over how this man could just appeared behind him, but he didn't show it.

"I'm here to get my wand, sir." Aries replied wanting to keep this experience as short as possible.

"You look a bit young for your first wand," he looked at Aries hand, noticing the lords ring "Indeed that would explain a lot. Which is your wand arm?" he spoke very distractedly

"Umm, my right, I guess." Aries guessed.

"Stand just there, and stay still." said Ollivander as he released a magical measuring tape, that went all over Aries body, he slapped the tape as it passed over his inner thigh.

Nodding to himself he walked around his shop collecting a few boxes from various shelves. He opened the first box, before Aries could reach for it, Ollivander snapped it shut shaking his head. After trying several boxes. Aries was starting to lose hope, what if there was no wand for him.

"A difficult customer, it's okay I have a special stock in back I save for these cases, just a moment" spoke the old wizard making for the back of the store.

He came out with a few more boxes, but Aries could feel energy coming form the fourth box he reached for it before Ollivander could hand him a Holly and Phoenix feather wand. The moment he touched the wand he felt his magic sing, it truly was a beautiful thing, it was rather long, about thirteen inches, it was pitch black and had a handle with studs for grip. Aries was in love.

"Ah that old thing, it's been in this shop since before I ran it, I believe my grandfather made that beauty, he favored nice and polished wands, I prefer a more natural look but I digress. It is thirteen inches, ebony wood with heartstrings from a very dangerous Hungarian Horntail dragon. My grandfather told me it took thirteen fully trained dragon tamers to take it down, he made it as long to remember them. Interesting ebony wood, it gets a bad reputation for being an evil wood, but there is no evil or good wands, just the will of the wand's wielder. It is a favorable wood for offensive magic which may cause its reputation. This wand is well suited for offensive and defensive magic. Quite powerful, do be careful with it" Ollivander spoke

"Hmm, I seem to recall your father coming here for his wand many years ago, he favored an eleven inch ash wand with phoenix feather core, good for charms. Pity what happen with him and the Potters, never thought he was capable of such a thing. You look almost the mirror image of him, though your jaw line is most decadently different." observed Ollivander.

As much as Aries wanted to stay and hear about his father he wanted to leave the shop. "Thank you for the wand, how much do I owe you sir?" Aries asked hand on his coin pouch.

"Well that one will be eight galleons, do take care of that wand, and it will take care of you." Ollivander said as Aries paid.

Sticking the wand into his back pocket he made his way to the door, "Wait, Lord black" Ollivander called.

Aries spun around again, "Yes?"

"You can't stick your wand into your back pocket, it could be stolen or blow you up, you're gonna want to get a proper want holder and I have just the one for you." he said a tad annoyed, he went to the back of his counter and fished out a leather bracer, it looked quite slim, almost like a wider braclete.

"Your father ordered this back when he was a hit wizard, it was still being made when it all happened, I couldn't sell it to somebody else because it was custom-made for him, but I didn't want to get rid of it, as it is some of Delvins best work." he handed the bracer to Aries.

"Whats so special about it?" Aries asked as he strapped it on to his forearm. It was loose, but it shrunk to fit him.

"It was made to your fathers specifications, he wanted something that he could wear on and off duty, I has a modified muggle repelling charm on it that is powerful enough to work on most wizards, it also is auto sizing, as you just saw. It holds your wand and keeps it locked into place, nothing is gonna remove that wand unless you want it out. To get your wand out you just need to flick your wrist and it will spring into your palm, your father needed it quick release, so I would practice catching it." Ollivander replied, thinking about it.

"You said earlier that it was some of Delvins best work, who is Delvin?"

"Delvin? Oh Delvin is the owner and proprietor of a dueling supply shop. It's just down the alley, next to the beautifying potions shop. He sends me some of his wand holsters and I send customers his way." said Ollivander.

"Dueling? I gotta look into that... oh how much is the bracer cost anyway?" Aries asked adding yet another thing to his list of shops to check out.

"Oh it's already paid for, your father paid upfront all those years ago. Good day Aries, I hope you trat that wand well" said Ollivander as he disappeared into the back of his store.

* * *

>Aries was creeped out again, he never gave his name, could he read minds? Aries shook his head and left the shop quickly to meet back up with the Tonks.<p><p>

I had more but the chapter was running a wee bit long, so stay tuned, next chapter is more diagon goodness and such. I would love to hear your feed back on these. I want comments, suggestions, even if its critiquing. Also I'm still looking for a beta so if you want to pm me? Thanks for reading.


End file.
